


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（8）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [8]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（8）

Chapter 8

 

C市的城区坐落在马蹄样盆地的中央，周边城郊的小村落多矮山，海拔不超过500m，盛产竹和山茶花。

刘耀文小时候跟奶奶同住在C市城郊一个叫青垞村，宁静古旧的小地方。奶奶家屋后就有大片竹林，小孩子总是贪玩的，于是他很会做一些机灵的小玩具，比如竹蚂蚱、竹蜻蜓、竹飞机，如果从屋后上山，便是漫山遍野的茶花林，深浓浅淡不同的红霞堆叠，如梦似幻，到这里，他又会摘茶花和其他野花例如酢浆草一类，编成小小的花环，这种漂亮玩意儿的受惠者一般是李林林。

两个人都不过四五岁，没人管束，成天在山上疯跑，乡下没什么玩的，就自己找乐子，抓蚯蚓钓鲫鱼、捞螃蟹捞河虾，玩累了就往草地上一仰倒，那时山野也自由，天地也广阔，年幼的刘耀文像只山间灵气化成的小兽，从来不知道人间愁苦是什么。

五岁之前，他心底父母的形象，非常模糊，几近于无。某次李林林童言无忌，说：“你为什么没有爸爸妈妈？”刘耀文正弯腰站在河滩边一块大石头上专心致志打水漂玩儿，听到这话，头也不回地：“啊？为什么一定要有？”女孩儿水漂玩得不好，只是蹲在一边，有一搭没一搭跟他说话：“我就有爸妈，我想吃柚子的时候，我爸就会拿竹竿打给我。”这一块石头飘出了五六米远，在水面上激起阵阵涟漪，刘耀文大叫一声，开心地跳回岸上，也在李林林身边坐下，状似认真地思考起她说的问题，没一会儿，给出一个算不上答案的答案：“可能是因为我不需要他们吧，我可以自己打柚子，我还能给你打呢。”

 

等到他该上小学了，突如其来，家里出现了一个陌生的男人。那时刘耀文刚从泥地里打完滚回来，裤脚都是湿的，跑着进来，看见衣冠楚楚的男人坐在前厅，面容冷郁，手边摆了一盏茶，已经冷透了，不冒袅袅白烟了。

这是刘耀文第一次见到自己的父亲，几乎是从天上突然掉下来的巨大礼物。然而，他欣喜的情绪还没来得及冒尖，就被刘昊然冷得像冰刀一般的眼神斩断，那种眼神，是讨厌狗的人看到一只脏兮兮小狗时的眼神，冰凉、厌恶、冷漠。没有人问过刘耀文的意见，问他想不想知道，愿不愿意接受，他的生父就这样出现，就这样强硬地、不容置喙地告诉他：你害死了自己的母亲。

所有人世间真实的苦痛霎时间铺天盖地涌来，终于让一只自由的小动物变成了命运齿轮下不堪重负的小男孩，刘耀文是恨的，他恨刘昊然，也恨自己，“我没有家了，你也不会有。”他恨刘昊然口中这样的命运，那天晚上，刘耀文大哭着，抱着奶奶说不想离开青垞村，不想做无家可归的小孩。

哭声之大闹得隔壁李医生一家也全都醒了，小女孩穿着睡裙跑进院子里，睡眼惺忪地哄刘耀文：“你别哭呀，等我读初中，我也来C市找你玩。”眼前的女孩仍然是山里无忧无虑的花朵，他们已经不是一类人了。刘耀文被一种从未体验过的恐惧感袭击，他被瞬间抛去陌生的未来，同时还被斩断了与过去的所有联系，茫然无措地漂浮在黑暗中。

为什么我要经历这些呢？

直到三天后一封信从村外寄进来，刘耀文还不怎么识字，奶奶拆开念给他听完，他那因为过度恐慌而离体的灵魂才沉了回来。信是十岁的宋文嘉寄来的，他代其余两个还不会写信的一并表示了欢迎，说C市其实很好，他们很开心很期待刘耀文能去跟他们一起生活，随信来的还有一本海贼王，敖子逸非要寄的，说是弟弟如果不想来的话，看了漫画总想来了吧。

人生初期最漂泊不定的当口，刘耀文竟然觉得幸运，他没有再见过刘昊然，被刘家的司机直接送到了洋楼门口，抱着那本海贼王下车，其他三个人已经早早下楼来等了，宋文嘉端出一副大家长的样子，对盯着鞋尖踌躇的刘耀文说：“欢迎回家。”

在他不断下落，不断动摇的灰暗时光里，是哥哥们的手托住了他，把他带回了家。家里没有父母，但是有司机叔叔、家政阿姨和园丁，最重要的有他们四个人在一起，同手同脚、相依为命。

在海面风平浪静的十几年里，他们逐渐长大，这艘小帆船也变成很大的客船，看起来坚不可摧。小时候去公园玩，刘耀文爬上滑梯，还没站稳就被背后一个心急的胖孩子踹了下来，刘耀文是谁呀，他是山里长起来的小野狼，立刻堵在滑梯口把刚滑下来的小胖墩揪起来，下一秒狠狠推进沙坑里，小胖墩哇地声哭出来，抓了把沙子扬起来扔刘耀文，惹得他更生气，扑上去就开始动拳头。正巧被买冰淇淋回来的敖子逸看见，冲过去抓小胖子的衣领，想把他拉开，混乱中自己反而被手指甲挠到脸，两个人终于被拉开了，敖子逸脸上好长一道红痕，还怒发冲冠挡在刘耀文面前，大喊大叫：“不许欺负我弟弟！”

其实刘耀文一点事都没有，他单方面施暴而已，可敖子逸还是固执地认为他被欺负了，回家跟宋文嘉和马嘉祺告状：隔壁那个胖子欺负耀文。马嘉祺看他俩这灰头土脸的样子，叹了口气，哒哒哒回房间抱了个药箱出来，挨个给他们上药，冰凉的碘伏按在脸上时，宋文嘉已经出门去找小胖子的父母理论了。

类似的情境还有很多，刘耀文刚来C市时，为了表达感谢，一人给他们送了个竹枪，做了好久呢，于是那东西在房子里一摆就十几年，哪怕它在马嘉祺充斥着各种艺术作品的房间里格格不入，敖子逸的高级玩具换成钱能买两万把竹枪，但他们就是喜欢，就是放在显眼的地方。

 

刘耀文站在山下，陵园出口宽阔的空地中央，风呼呼地从耳后刮过，他一时突兀地想起宋文嘉摸他脑袋，说：“哇，怎么做的？好厉害啊！”然后带他去商场买了各种玩具，遥控赛车、游戏机、动漫手办什么的。都好贵。

他回过神，看着眼前青翠的婆娑树影、湛蓝且高远的天、粉色祥云般开着的山茶花，以及终于从陵园出来，正赶上丁程鑫跳台阶的其他三个人。世界开始融化了，融成色彩混杂的颜料块儿，辛苦构建十几年的家园轰的一声开始塌陷，在眼前分崩离析，刘耀文想跑过去捂住他们的眼睛，说：别看了。

不要看、不要听、不要靠近，闭上眼睛驶过这片暗礁，不要被塞壬的歌声蛊惑，可他没有办法，连呼吸都变得缓慢，远远看见敖子逸睁圆的眼睛，又想起沙坑。

刘耀文眨眨眼，对着丁程鑫的背影小声说：不要欺负我哥哥，也不要欺负我呀……

 

没人发出声音，也没人移动脚步，他们绝望而无可奈何地组成了丁程鑫这场独幕戏最盛大的观众席，唯一女主角擅长贩卖爱情与梦想，兜售入场券的声音都像教堂的圣歌。刘耀文看着被刘昊然的身体完全罩住的，只露出开衫一角的，浅绿色的丁程鑫，他曾经童稚地认为，丁程鑫是掌管季节的精灵，让春天回心转意，让荒芜的大地重新繁花似锦。

但他也曾无数次听到寒风呼啸的声音，只是选择了捂住耳朵忽略掉，直到凛冬将至，大难临头，才肯承认掉在脸上的水滴不是雨，而是融化的雪花和冰雹。

刘耀文突然意识到，原来这种浑身僵硬的感觉叫“如坠冰窟”。

 

仿佛记忆突然断层，回到家抬头一看挂钟显示10:49，刘耀文才惊觉离丁程鑫落到刘昊然怀里那个瞬间已经过去五个小时了。他最近这个毛病犯得很厉害，人像在飘。

回家之前，刘昊然带他们去吃了饭，大家都没什么胃口，罪魁祸首似乎也吓懵了，坐在刘昊然身边战战兢兢不敢动筷子，一块儿鱼肉夹起来又放下去，不知不觉在碗里戳得稀烂，就是不吃进嘴里。平时刘昊然非常讲究用餐时的礼仪，刘耀文甚至希望他这时能做回那个严厉的父亲，能生气，能骂丁程鑫两句，可他却没有，反而叫人又上了一小盏吃食，盛在青瓷碗里，雪白的奶皮上缀了几片花瓣，看起来很漂亮。

“甜的，要不要尝一口？”

像哄小孩一样，刘昊然用眼神对丁程鑫笑，而丁程鑫只要被哄就会很温顺，乖乖捏着勺子舀了一小口张开嘴送进去，眼睛圆溜溜，歪着脑袋回答刘昊然：“凉凉的。”然后又自顾自很赞赏似的点点头，惹得刘昊然脸上的笑意又深了些。

哦，原来父亲也是会笑的，原来他宠爱一个人的样子是这样的。刘耀文撇开眼，开始文雅地、安静地吃菜，餐具摆得规规矩矩，碗筷碰撞时小心翼翼，不发出一点声音，像个精致的木偶。

 

宋文嘉被刘昊然叫走了，只剩下他们三个回家，敖子逸一路都在咳嗽，于是刚进家门丁程鑫就跟着他回了卧室，跑进跑出的，刘耀文垂头倒在沙发上没有看，猜到他是在找感冒药。没一会儿，门锁咔地响一下，丁程鑫带上门出来，嘴里还念念有词：“应该是白天的山风太冷了。”走回客厅看到刘耀文还在，于是问：“怎么啦？不去睡觉吗，是不是刚才没有吃饱？”看着丁程鑫若无其事的大眼睛在眼前一闪一闪，刘耀文几乎要以为今天发生的一切都是一场梦，可下一秒他就拿出刘昊然让餐厅给他打包的玫瑰杏仁露，问刘耀文：“吃吗？不过不好吃，甜不拉几的。”

刘耀文非常想知道父亲看到丁程鑫此刻这副不屑的样子时，脸上会是什么表情，以为找到天使了吗？小心货不对板哦。假冒的天使不耐烦地皱起眉头，把东西一推，抓了抓自己的头发，边起身往厨房走边说：“算了，我煮面给你吃吧，我也好饿哦。”刘耀文不置可否地对着丁程鑫的背影“嗯”了一声，也不知道他听没听见。

没一会儿，厨房里传来不和谐的锅铲碰撞声，其实丁程鑫根本就不会做饭，平时在灶台边只是打打下手，给煮好的汤上面撒几片薄荷叶装饰而已，他还真把自己当大厨了。刘耀文有点不想吃这碗面了，但很快马嘉祺就从楼上走下来，刘耀文听到他径直走进厨房，说：“你别弄了，出去坐着等我就好。”而丁程鑫又故意撒娇：“我会做！你是不是不相信我？”马嘉祺实在太擅长巧妙地哄他，应和着：“你会你会，你做得特别棒，那你帮我打几个鸡蛋好不好？别碰火别碰刀，乖。”

暖黄的灯光下，鸡蛋面的味道飘起来，很香，而刘耀文却吃得味如嚼蜡，他脑子里的神经还是麻木的，不愿意清醒过来面对现实。他呆呆地一边咀嚼一边看对面丁程鑫把自己碗里的小青菜夹给马嘉祺，然后马嘉祺又自然地吃掉，为什么能这样若无其事呢？有些时候，刘耀文憎恨宋文嘉和马嘉祺的平静，而他们二者的冷静又有细微区别，宋文嘉的平静是因为对任何事都胸有成竹，一件事plan a失败了还有准备好的plan bcdf，所以他从来不需要慌乱；马嘉祺的冷静则来源于他对世界的漠然，生活中百分之九十的事物他都不关心，所以他看不上的东西就激不起他的情绪反应。刘耀文实在太了解他的哥哥们了，所以他看到此刻的马嘉祺，心里只有一些疲倦的同情，那副摇摇欲坠的面具下巨大的裂痕几乎藏不住，不知道要等丁程鑫做到什么程度，马嘉祺才会崩溃，但至少现在，他仍然还维持着温柔如水的好情人模样，夜晚十一点来厨房煮一碗面。

 

等到三个人都吃完，马嘉祺和丁程鑫一起离开餐桌，十几分钟后，似乎是把碗洗了，丁程鑫又走回餐厅准备关灯，却发现刘耀文还在那里，呆呆的，眼神都不聚焦。

一杯葡萄汁被放在他眼前，深紫色的透明液体里，有几块冰在晃荡，玻璃杯壁上挂着冷气凝成的水珠。丁程鑫自己也拿了一杯，拉开椅子在刘耀文对面坐下，仰头咕嘟咕嘟，露出天鹅般美丽而修长的脖子，在灯光下白到发光，透过葡萄的香气，刘耀文不可避免地想起那一晚，丁程鑫洁白的裸背映在色彩鲜艳的游戏光影里，独自皎洁，反射出像是珍珠项链那样圆润的白光。

他咧开嘴轻轻地笑：“我看到了。”一边说一边喝了口葡萄汁，感受到丁程鑫不解的眼神，于是接着补充：“那天，你和敖子逸，我看到了。”

丁程鑫点点头，没有要开口说些什么的意思，刘耀文趴在桌面上，抬眼看他，语调里有些可怜兮兮，他问：“为什么来这里第一天就要跟男朋友的弟弟在客厅沙发上搞？”丁程鑫从喉咙里发出一声短促的笑，摇头：“没有搞呀，只是接吻而已。”葡萄汁已经喝完了，剩下的碎冰被丁程鑫用舌头卷进嘴里，嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响，像是腐食性动物咀嚼大块骨头时发出的声音。

 

他听不懂刘耀文的问题，他从来没有质疑过自己行为的合理性，这就是丁程鑫最恬不知耻而又最神爱世人的黑暗内核。

刘耀文看着他那双漂亮的眼睛敞在灯光下，就像躺在红丝绒布上的昂贵珠宝，显出与世无争而又纯洁的光泽，谁都不忍心撕碎这样完美的、天真的、不谙世事的画面，哪怕是幻境也希望能永远停留，刘耀文在心底轻轻地叫：姐姐。

给我一点勇气吧，姐姐。

 

他的声音在安静的午夜十二点，响亮而清脆，迟疑许久最终还是开了口：“昨天晚上，你说要和我们一起去的时候。”

刘耀文咳嗽了一下，又给了自己两秒钟的缓冲。

“是因为想陪着我……”

“还是因为听完宋文嘉讲的故事，觉得故事里那个偏执扭曲的男人很有意思？”

 

刘耀文闭着眼睛，听到自己的声音像落在地上的玻璃球，一颗一颗，寂寥无比，手心的冷汗冒出来，让他觉得这个瞬间的一切都粘腻肮脏又潮湿，他很想有一个温暖而干燥的怀抱，让他藏进去，反复在心底低喃：

求求你，告诉我你不是故意去见他的，不是故意摔进他怀里的，求求你，姐姐。

 

而空气中久久地没有任何其他声响出现，时间似乎被按了暂停，等到刘耀文绝望地睁开眼，丁程鑫还坐在原地，一言不发，示弱的表情也没有，毫不掩饰地冷着脸，垂着眼帘，乌黑的瞳孔深不见底，没有一点光泽。

为什么在我面前不能穿那层软绵绵毛绒绒的小兔子皮呢？刘耀文甚至卑微地希望，丁程鑫能把自己邪恶的那一面用泥土或者随便什么东西掩起来，别露出来就好了，我一定会假装看不见的。不要夺走我的天使。

可丁程鑫却连骗骗他、哄哄他都不愿意，任由有毒的淡紫色雾气弥散在房间里，硫磺味浓到刘耀文几乎无法呼吸，他已经看不清丁程鑫的脸了，只能看到他隐在烟雾中模糊的恶魔犄角和獠牙。

这样的沉默终于让刘耀文崩溃了，一滴眼泪滚烫地砸在桌面上，他低下头，发着抖说：

“丁程鑫，我真的好难过啊。”

 

不科学的统计结果显示，人一生能遇到大概三次交叉路口，它们通常预示着巨大转折，偶尔能走回头路，幸福或者苦痛，全在0.001秒的瞬念之间。

 

自那天以后，刘耀文的状态肉眼可见地颓靡下去，丁程鑫来找他道过歉，但他什么也听不进去，心里只有一个念头就是想逃走，逃得越远越好，他什么都不想思考了，只想要离开这里，小动物真的受伤之后，通常都会躲回自己的洞穴里疗伤。

于是在李林林打电话来约他去泡温泉时，刘耀文毫不犹豫地答应了。

温泉山庄在城郊，他们一行八个人，都是学校认识的朋友，准备周五就翘课，去那里玩三天两夜再回C市。刘耀文走时没有告诉任何人，收拾了两件衣服就出了门，巴士驶出市区他才给宋文嘉发短信，说跟朋友去泡温泉，礼拜一回来。然后就把手机关机，塞进了书包最里面的夹层。

两个小时之后到达目的地，下车时李林林挤到刘耀文身边，神秘兮兮地说：“我知道你心情不好，粤语崽都告诉我了，而且看你在车上那萎靡不振的样儿，我就确定了。”刘耀文点点头，回答：“恩，所以呢？”女孩子挤过来又挤出去，做了个鬼脸说：“没什么，就是提醒一下你不要影响本小姐的心情。”说罢便跑远，去找小姐妹勾肩搭背了。

刘耀文无奈，苦笑着跟在她们后面往山庄走，来的这天天气很好，不算冷，阳光充足且明亮。

他们包了整个院子，出房间就是隔开的男汤和女汤，再沿着石子路走远点，还有几间小木屋，可以蒸桑拿，可谓设备齐全。初中生泡澡也不好好泡，在池子里打水仗，刘耀文进酒店之后换衣服耽误了会儿，出来时看到池子里已经混战成一团，像哪吒闹海似的，波涛汹涌。他忍不住笑起来，下去就一脚踹开两个，给自己腾出点空间，惬意地坐在水里闭上了眼睛。

此后两天的行程基本都差不多，从池子里泡得皮都皱了，又去小木屋里一蒸，出来的时候一个个都头重脚轻的，像在飞，吃饭时都没人说话了，脸色苍白，初中生就是喜欢做这种毫无意义的事情。刘耀文整个过程里脑子都是空的，飘在水面或者躺在木凳上，什么也不想，他甚至觉得这样被毫无必要地炙烤比在家被丁程鑫折磨好受多了。

最后一天时，刘耀文的汗流了两斤，身体也轻松了一半，于是在同伴鬼鬼祟祟地组织爬墙偷看隔壁女汤时，他也开心地参与了进去，没想到墙根本不隔音，他们在这边窃窃私语，女生在那边听得一清二楚，等他们刚踩着自制的楼梯爬上墙头，对面立刻就往外泼热水。刘耀文都被砸懵了，屁都没看见，李林林好整以暇地站在下面，叉着腰一边笑一边对他骂：“刘耀文大傻逼！”

 

当天晚上李林林来敲他的门，他还心有余悸，只拉开一条小缝，赶人：“请你立刻离开，女士，不然我叫保安了。”一只小手挤进来，手里还拿着一个信封，“唉唉，放我进来，文哥，有正事儿！”

本来也住在这间房的粤语崽被无情地赶了出去，李林林神神秘秘，把门和窗全关好，才把那个粉色的信封塞进刘耀文手里。

“什么啊。”

“情书，嘻嘻。”

“不是吧李四木，认识这么多年了你才刚鼓起勇气跟我表白？”

“想得挺美哈。隔壁小红托我给的罢了，就今天穿波点泳衣那个双马尾，长得很可爱嘛，文哥真有魅力。”

她挤眉弄眼，搞得刘耀文无语了，把那信封扔到一边，想推她出门，李林林立刻又一屁股坐回床上，拉着刘耀文的手让他也坐下来，把那封信收回自己口袋，才说话：“就知道你是在为了喜欢的人不开心，都三天了，有没有想通一点？”刘耀文一撇嘴：“哼，现在才知道来关心我。虚伪的女人。”

“你正烦的时候我来撞什么枪口，我又不傻。现在说嘛，和那个姐姐到底怎么了？”

刻意压在思维深处的伤口又被翻出来，刘耀文一时愣住了，不知道怎么表述这件事情，他甚至不能准确地描述丁程鑫这个人，更别说厘清他做过的一件件一桩桩坏事，说什么才好呢，说他跟自己的哥哥接吻，还是即将成为自己的后妈。

刘耀文想着想着，不知不觉就苦笑出来，思考了很久才低声说：

“他呢……有点坏掉了，心里的某个地方吧。所以不像普通人那样可以正常相处。会很痛苦。”

 

女孩盯着他笼在悲切里的眉眼，认真地回答：“姐姐是不是生病了？”刘耀文点头，他也怀疑过，丁程鑫身体里或许有一只隐形的寄生虫，不断吞食爱意，越长越大，永远饥饿，永远无法被喂饱。

 

“那你更应该好好保护她啊。”

什么？

刘耀文几乎以为自己听错了，他惊诧地扭过脸来，没想到李林林会说出这样一句话，直到她又轻轻捶了他的手臂一下：

 

“还是不是男人，刘耀文。怎么能丢下她，要陪着她一点点好起来才对，不然她会多害怕呀。”

 

女孩的声音很温柔，熨帖得像青垞村竹林旁潺潺流过的小溪，没有愤怒、没有嫉妒、没有痛苦，只是最纯真的小鸟的想法，她觉得丁程鑫是身不由己的苍白病人，她希望刘耀文能去救他。

 

五岁时那个夏夜的记忆复而又翻涌起来，他再次见到自己和李林林之间那条极深的鸿沟，就像天上的银河一般。原来她始终是山茶花下自由的小兽，而自己却早已经走到很远很远的另一个宇宙了。

 

刘耀文从来没觉得自己爱得不对过，他那么那么喜欢丁程鑫，喜欢到灵魂都掰碎成星星送给他做吊灯了。可今天才第一次有人告诉他：你的爱还不够。刘耀文怔在原地，猛地想起丁程鑫撑着那把红伞，在铺天盖地的雨幕里面对他泪流满面的样子。

 

他半边身子都开始抽痛，几乎要条件反射掉下眼泪，于是赶紧转过脸，刘耀文突然一下子就明白了，最痛的不是丁程鑫对他做过的任何一件事，而是自己施加给他的，很坏很坏的坏事。

 

他让丁程鑫以为，自己偏爱其他人了。

 

刘耀文终于还是忍不住掉了眼泪，埋着头一抖一抖哭了十几分钟，其间李林林一直坐在他身边，没有说话，只是轻轻拍着他的背给他顺气。末了，刘耀文揉着眼睛，瓮声瓮气说：“谢谢。”

 

十一点左右，李林林回去自己房间睡觉，被流放在走廊的粤语崽终于得以回家，女孩离开前，最后又话锋一转，说：“嘛，因为是你喜欢的人，所以有爱意加成，所以我才帮她说话，但如果她真的是个坏女人，也没关系。”

 

她这时已经走出房门了，就露半边身子在门缝那儿，弯着腰俏皮地对刘耀文说：“哪怕前面是悬崖，但只要往后退一步，就会有人接住你的。这封情书帮你收着啦，想要的话随时来拿。”

 

“别害怕。”

 

李林林捏了捏刘耀文的耳朵，笑着，后退一步消失在走廊深处。


End file.
